mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Dolittle
Robert Dolittle (ロバート・ドリトル, Robāto Doritoru) is the current head of Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation in the anime, Jenny Dolittle's uncle and the main antagonist of the anime's Hakuoh Pirates Arc. Appearance Robert Dolittle is a fairly old man with wrinkled skin and dark green hair, combed back. He wears a black business suit with a white shirt and a red and yellow striped tie. Personality & Character A fairly nasty man, Robert is determined that he and his line retain the power he has acquired and will use underhanded means to do so. He is corrupt, bribing and illegally selling weaponry. He tends to favour intimidation and force to deal with obstacles. He has also displayed overconfidence, underestimating his adversaries. He is apparently a hypocrite Sailing 18. Background Robert has long since battled with his younger brother, Jenny's father, for control of Hugh and Dolittle, a conflict which worsened after Jenny started her own company, Fairy Jane. He once served in the Stellar Military and has many connections in politics and finance. He has made large donations to volunteer groups and has also faced many accusations of bribery. He has also sold weapons and military craft to politicians and several other groups opposing the Stellar Military . Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc (Anime-Only) Following Jenny Dolittle's graduation from Hakuoh Academy, Robert attempted to force her to go through with an arranged marriage to Junigh Coolph, so that she wouldn't get in the way of his son inheriting the company. After Jenny escaped from the Ultimate Fairy, Robert had Hugh and Dolittle's private fleet search for her and was in command of the flagship Jabberwocky during the search. Impatient with his subordinates being unable to locate her, he learnt that they had caught a single message sent to the Bentenmaru. He ordered them to contact the Bentenmaru's insurance company and pressure them. When that didn't work, he had the fleet seek and fire on the Bentenmaru Sailing 17. After the fleet cornered the Bentenmaru after the pirate ship performed an FTL jump to evade them, he ordered his men to fire on the pirate ship, ignoring concerns that it might cause trouble with her family. When the Bentenmaru evaded their shots, he ordered his men to continue electronic warfare and prepare to dock, telling them not to let the Bentenmaru escape. He smiled slightly as his ships closed in, but was then surprised when the Bentenmaru suddenly appeared to split into three. After one of them went straight for the Jabberwocky and made an FTL jump, he ordered his men to give chase, griping the arm of his chair. Later as the Bentenmaru was docked with the Glorious Coolph, the fleet caught up with them and Robert went aboard with two bodyguards, just after Junigh's revolutionary rally had been broken up by the crew. Declaring the game to be over, he told Jenny to stop resisting and come with him, saying that making a fuss there wouldn't affect Hugh and Dolittle. As Marika and the yacht club moved to protect her, he stopped his men from drawing their weapons and said that the pirates can continue running their little shows. He was unmoved when Marika said that this was business for them and that they'd been hired to escort Jenny to Space University, saying tricks wouldn't change the situation. Marika then started to talk about a load of unaccounted money circulating without purpose, with Robert refusing to speak about company's internal affairs. He was slightly surprised when they started mentioning the names of various weapons/ships and saying how he had been illegally selling these to certain groups and individuals in return for cash, however he stated they were childish fantasies. He was then shocked when Marika began playing communication logs of him discussing the weapon transfers, proving his illegal actions on a live broadcast. After the marriage attempt was thwarted and his corruption was exposed, it was mentioned that Robert would likely be arrested for weapon trafficking but would probably use his connections to get himself out . Fever Mouretsu Pirates Robert Dolittle appears during the mission in the game where Marika and the yacht club rescue Jenny from the altar Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Skills & Abilities Being head of Hugh and Dolittle, Robert has a certain degree of business skill, as well as any skills that he picked up while serving in the Stellar Military . Relationships Jonathan Dolittle Robert isn't on good terms with his younger brother and the two have fought one another for control over Hugh and Dolittle for a long time. Their conflict worsened after Jenny founded Fairy Jane . Jenny Dolittle Robert doesn't have a good relationship with his niece either. He recognises her as a potential threat to his line's control over the company. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Anime-Only Category:Articles requiring images